


A New Years to Remember

by DaniCarli



Series: ETNuary Challenge [10]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Best Friends, ETNuary, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Getting Ready, Happy, Light Angst, New Year's Eve, Night on the town, Speakeasies, being secretive, everyone is their actual roles, just a bunch of girlfriends getting ready, part of a series that crossover, the girls grew up together, this a very lighthearted fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: It's New Years, and wealthy heiress, Sierra Furtado, is getting ready for a night on the town with her two best friends.  But what they plan to do is not the same as what they told "Daddy."
Relationships: The Heiress | Sierra Furtado & The Hustler | Lele Pons, The Heiress | Sierra Furtado & The Journalist | Eva Gutowski
Series: ETNuary Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588867
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	A New Years to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of ETNuary: Sierra Furtado

“So, what you do you gals think?” Sierra asks as she waltzes out of her huge closest, modeling her new outfit for Lele and Eva who are lounging on her bed, already dressed for the evening.

Eva lets out a small gasp at her best friend’s beauty and smiles. “Now that’s what I call hotsy-totsy!”

_I know!_ Sierra grins as she does a little spin. She recently bought this dress and it truly was to die for. It’s a white knee-length, decorated in feathers and some beads. It’s the newest fashion trend and with her polished black heels, Sierra just had to have it. As much as she loves her friends, she does enjoy seeing them jealous. _The upside of being rich!_

Lele, on the other hand, is smiling too, but appears unamused. “Don’t you think the tiara is a little too much?”

The young heiress purses her lips and snorts as she adjusts the small diamond crown pinned to her brown hair. “Oh don’t be such a bluenose, Lele! It’s New Years Eve and I want to go all out! And don’t forget who’s lending you those pearls!”

Lele holds up her hand in surrender, the other clutching the borrowed pearl necklace around her neck, a balance to her black and silver flapper dress. “Whatever you say, _princess_!”

Sierra flashes a cocky little smirk and goes to check herself in the mirror on her makeup table. Everything looks put together as it should be. This is the first New Years that Sierra’s father is allowing her to go out on the town with her friends and she is going to make the most of it. As long as he doesn’t know the truth.

“Remember the story to stick too if confronted by Daddy?” Sierra asks the girls without turning around.

She hears Eva sigh, the sound of rustling as she adjusts her cream hat. “We’re going to a small Rub down at the university near the women’s campus. It will be supervised and filled with dancing, finger-food, and games,” the young woman recites as if reading from a script.

Sierra nods her head. “Excellent!”

She turns back to face the other two and notices that Eva has a somber look on her face.

“Oh come on Eva, it’s going to be fine! Matt Haag owes me a favor so he’s going to cover for us and this speakeasy is suppose to be the cat’s meow, _especially_ on New Years. Sure, not many know about it, but the owner and I have...” Sierra stops to choose her words wisely. Not even the girls can know about her arrangement with the mobster. “We have an understanding and he has us booked in the VIP area with the best champagne and giggle water in the city, if not the _country_!”

Eva tries to paint on a smile as she adjusts her pink jacket over her cream blouse and red sequined skirt, the only “night-out” attire she had. Sierra understands why Eva would be a little nervous to go to the speakeasy. As a rising aspired journalist, Eva has really worked hard, making her way up at the newspaper company she’s employed at and she really wants to be taken seriously. Unfortunately, she’s the only female journalist at her job and it irritates Sierra when her friend is harassed by her sexist male coworkers ( _what pigs!_ ) If Eva gets caught at a place as illegal as _Chia_ , it’s all over. 

But Sierra already talked to the owner, Tim, and they came to an agreement to ensure Eva isn’t caught. So there should be nothing to worry about.

“Sierra’s right,” Lele agrees as she nudges their silent friend. “No one is going to find out. The only thing we do need to be worried about is not getting too sailor drunk to the point where Mr. Furtado discovers what we’ve been actually up to.”

“Which he _won’t_! I know how to get around Daddy, he still doesn’t even know what Lele does for a living!” Sierra assures. Goodness knows she made sure of it. If he found out that Lele, daughter of her former nanny, became an experienced hustler, the two would never be allowed to see each other again. And Sierra isn’t about to lose one of her oldest and bestest friends.

“ _That_ he won’t!” Lele says, pointing a warning finger at the heiress.

The two look back at Eva who shakes her head. “No, it’s not that.”

Sierra stares at Eva. There is clearly something going on and if it’s not about her job, then what is it?

“Is it about a boy?” Lele teases, clearly pushing for an answer.

As soon Lele says that, it hits Sierra instantly. _Oh jeepers, this isn’t about-_

“Can we not talk about it, please!” Eva quickly closes the conversation. “I’m just ready to have fun and ring in the New Year with my two best friends!”

Sierra cannot agree more. “Exactly, it will be just us girls and a night on the town! Whoever said you need to be with a man on New Years is a sad sap of a person!”

Lele whoops at the comment while Eva chuckles.

Sierra slides on her white gloves, her appearance ready and set. Smoothing out her dress, she walks over and holds her hands out to her two best friends in the whole world.

“You ladies ready to have a great time and get zozzled?” her voice going to a whisper so that her parents or the house staff don’t hear her swear. “Tis not proper for a lady to swear,” as her governess reminded her once, but Sierra never cared for that. She can do whatever she wants!

Lele and Eva glance up at her. Both faces showing excited smiles, the girls each grabbed the heiress’ hands, ready to ring the new year in together.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best one but I wanted something fun and lighthearted. Just a bunch of gals getting ready to have fun, what more is there to it?  
> And yes, this is connected to other fics and trust me, there are two more to come :)
> 
> 1920s slang meaning:  
> Hotsy-totsy: attractive, pleasing to the eye   
> Bluenose: term for a prude or individual deemed to be a killjoy   
> Rub: a dance party, mostly for college or high school students   
> Giggle water: liquor, alcoholic beverage   
> Zozzled: shitfaced, drunk


End file.
